


Drunk! The Observer x Reader

by Zaikia



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are home alone when the Observer comes to your place drunk..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk! The Observer x Reader

You were surprised when someone you knew teleported into your place, drunk as hell. Your eyes glanced down at the shadow on the ground, blinking at him. “Observer....are you....drunk?” You questioned him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Maaaaaaaybe.” The shadow slurred and looked up at you with a goofy grin, highly different than the maniacal one he usually gave you. 

You frowned, looking down at the Collective member. You had never seen him drunk and you knew he wasn't the type to get drunk. Perhaps he had a rough day or maybe Cursor decided to get him drunk. God, how you hated that woman....

“Alrighty ya dumbass, let's get ya up.” You said and crouched down, grabbing the shadow's arm and swinging it over your shoulders. Your free hand hooked around his back and with what strength you both had, you helped him stand up. Most of his weight leaned against you and you had a little difficulty bringing him to the guest room of your apartment. 

You were just about to lay him on the bed when you both fell onto it, causing you to be crushed under the Observer's weight. He didn't really weigh that much, for being a lanky bastard. He still had a bit of muscle tone, well, technically his host's body did. Poor Kevin....you felt really bad for him. You had met him while the Observer was in a 'comatose' state. Something that happened when he was injured too greatly and he had to recover. 

“Observer....get the fuck off, this ain't funny.” You pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to get off you. You felt your cheeks heat up when his arms coiled around your waist and his face buried itself into the crook of your neck. You felt his hot, drunken breath on your neck. 

“I don't wanna.” He mumbled, getting comfortable on top of you. You once again tried to get out of his grip, but you felt something else wrap around you. You looked over his shoulder at his back and stiffened when you saw many of his tendrils, wrapping around you and holding you to him. You then realized you weren't getting out of this. 

“Ugh, fine.....you can cuddle me.” You grumbled, moving your arms over and around his shoulders. 

“Yay.” He grinned against your neck and was soon becoming limp. You felt his soft breathing on your neck and realized he had fallen asleep. 

“Tch....” You mumbled, getting as comfortable as you could. You closed your eyes and soon you fell asleep as well, with a Collective member on top of you.


End file.
